lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupin the Third Part IV
, known as Lupin III - The Italian Adventure (Italian: Lupin III - L'avventura italiana) in Italy, or the Blue Jacket series, is the fourth television installment in the Lupin III franchise. It follows the primary cast among notable new characters throughout numerous exploits set in Italy and San Marino. The series is produced by TMS Entertainment and animated by Telecom Animation Film. It began airing in Italy on August 30, 2015, and in Japan on October 1, 2015. A 90-minute TV special titled "Italian Game", continuing the story of the series, aired in Japan on January 8, 2016 after the midpoint of the series. On May 18, 2017, it was announced that Adult Swim's Toonami will broadcast the anime in the United States starting on June 17, 2017. The anime finished airing on Toonami on January 20, 2018, but was reran from June 2, 2018 to December 8, 2018 on the same network. Production The series was announced at Mipcom in Cannes, France in October 2014 to be broadcast in Spring 2015 in Italy. Telecom Animation Film is producing the series, with franchise veteran Kazuhide Tomonaga serving as chief director and Yoichiro Yane directing with scripts by Yūya Takahashi. Yuji Ohno returns in his role as series composer. Tomonaga's aim was to mix the opposing elements of the franchise and combine them into a series that is both hardboiled and comical, realistic and fantastical."New Lupin III Anime to Premiere This Fall With Original Composer (Update)." Anime News Network. April 20, 2015. Retrieved January 6, 2020. Voice cast Japanese voice cast"「ルパン三世」待望の新シリーズのBlu-ray&DVDが2015年12月23日より全8巻、順次発売決定!". animate Times October 1, 2015. Retrieved January 6, 2020.: * Kanichi Kurita as Lupin III * Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen * Daisuke Namikawa as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Miyuki Sawashiro as Fujiko Mine * Kōichi Yamadera as Inspector Zenigata * Yukiyo Fujii as Rebecca Rossellini * Shunsuke Sakuya as Nyx * Jin Yamanoi as Robson Zuccoli * Kazuhiko Inoue as Leonardo da Vinci Italian voice cast"Lupin III: Part IV (TV 2015)." Anime News Network Encyclopedia. Retrieved January 6, 2020.: * Stefano Onofri as Lupin III * Alessandro D'Errico as Daisuke Jigen * Antonio Palumbo as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Alessandra Korompay as Fujiko Mine * Rodolfo Bianchi as Inspector Zenigata * Gaia Bolognesi as Rebecca Rossellini * Fabrizio Pucci as Nyx * Guido di Nacio as Robson Zuccoli * Marco Baroni as Leonardo da Vinci English voice cast: * Tony Oliver as Lupin III * Richard Epcar as Daisuke Jigen * Lex Lang as Goemon * Michelle Ruff as Fujiko * Doug Erholtz as Inspector Zenigata * Cassandra Lee Morris as Rebecca Rossellini * Michael McConnohie as Nyx * Neil Kaplan as Robson Zuccoli * Jamieson K. Price as Leonardo da Vinci Music The score differs between the Japanese, Italian and International releases. Yuji Ohno returned as the series composer for the Japanese release. The music is performed by his jazz group, You & the Explosion Band. The Japanese opening, "Theme from Lupin III 2015", is a new arrangement of the classic theme that heavily features mandolin instrumentation. The ending theme, "Say It, Or I Won't Give You My Love" (ちゃんと言わなきゃ愛さない Chanto Iwanakya Aisanai) is sung by Sayuri Ishikawa. The lyrics are written by Tsunku. It was released as a single with additional tracks in Japan on October 1, 2015."2015 Lupin III TV Anime's New Video, Ending Theme Revealed". Anime News Network. August 26, 2015. Retrieved January 6, 2020. The Italian release initially aired with a more upbeat opening theme titled "Lupin, un ladro in vacanza" (Italian: Lupin, a thief on holiday) performed by the rapper Moreno, featuring the singer Giorgio Vanni. It gained notoriety among viewers, some of whom in fact petitioned to prevent its airing."Moreno e Giorgio Vanni rispondono alle critiche per la sigla di Lupin III". tvzap. Retrieved January 6, 2020. Outside of the opening and credits, the music was done by jazz group papik that was used in all international releases. In early December, it was announced that the new songs "U belong to me" by jazz singer meg and "Don't Leave Me" by SWEEP will feature as the opening and ending themes for all international releases. Both songs feature work by the funk band Osaka Monaurail. Accompanied by new animation, the new OP and ED were intended to replace the Italian opening and ending as well however it did not happen. Both songs feature full-length English lyrics and are scheduled for release on December 16, 2015.「ルパン三世」海外版OPとEDに日本人アーティスト起用　12月16日から国内先行配信. Retrieved December 15, 2015. Episodes The episodes "Venice of the Dead" and "Non-Stop Rendezvous" only aired in Italy and in the United States. In Japan, they were released as bonus content on Vol. 4 and Vol. 8 respectively of the DVD and Blu-Ray. In late December of 2015, a 90-minute TV special titled "Italian Game" was announced for the following month. It aired in Japan on January 8, 2016. A special thirty minutes long documentary on the making of the series titled "Lupin III – Speciale L'Avventura Italiana" aired in Italy on November 30, 2015, after the broadcast of the season finale. An extended 95 minutes long version of the documentary titled "Lupin III – Tutta la storia" was released online by the director in October 2018. Staff As credited in the Japanese opening: * Chief Director: Kazuhide Tomonaga * Director: Yuichiro Yano * Planning: Syuhei Kato * Executive Producer: Ryota Kato * Producer: Yu Kiyozono * Series Composition: Yuya Takahashi * Character Design: Hisao Yokobori * Character Design Assistants: Haruka Inade, Asami Taguchi * Art Director: Yasuhiro Yamane * Color Design: Tomoko Yamamoto * Director of Photography: Jiro Tazawa * CG Animation Director: Kazuhiro Tamura * Editor: Yoshihiro Kasahara * Sound Director: Yoji Shimizu * Sound Effects: Shizuo Kurahashi * Music: Yuji Ohno * Animation Producer: Tomoki Iuchi * Associate Producer: Tadashi Suzuki * Production Manager: Chika Kurisu * Creative Manager: Yuko Horikawa * Script Supervisor: Tsuneyasu Suzuki * Animation Production: Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd. * Produced by: TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd. Gallery All artwork below is owned by TMS. Bluejacket promo2.jpg|Promotional image, used in the English dub Blu-ray releases. Bluejacket promo.jpg|Promotional image, used in the Discotek Japanese subtitled release. Bluejacket bluray 1.jpg|Japanese Volume 1 Blu-ray cover. Blue bluray vol2.jpg|Japanese Volume 2 Blu-ray cover. Blue jacket christmas.jpg|Promotional Christmas artwork. References External links * Official website * (IT) "Lupin III - l'avventura italiana." ''Wikipedia. ''Regularly updated with new episode information. * Category:Series Category:Blue Jacket